Nothing
by Zianna
Summary: Nothing that's what they were. They were nothing and then one day they collided. A Kibahina one shot! T just for some mature themes... I think it would bore kids...


OK! This will just be a cute little Kibahina one shot! I love Kiba couples... ( I'll pair him with anyone really... I just love how cute he is!) I also like Hinata! Her and Kiba make a cute couple ( Not as cute as NARUHINA but still very cute!) So before I ramble any more on with the one shot!

OK! Do you think the author of Naruto can write as good as this? ( I had to type that XDDDDD) No I think he would be able to blow me out of the water crying XD

* * *

When we walk alone we tend to think there is no one there to walk beside us... Hinata and Kiba felt that way as they walked alone on the streets of Konoha. The stars kept them company and so did the occasional drunk they came across but they were alone in a sense. That was until... they collided. It wasn't a big deal... It didn't mean a lot but when you walk along the shadows for so long it eats away at you. When you see a familiar face...you need to walk beside it. That's what happened that night. 

"Hinata!" Kiba called out her name. She looked to him and kindly smiled. She warmly accepted the brown haired shinobi. He was one of her good friends.

" Kiba-kun," Hinata smiled. Kiba smiled back at her. She noticed him more lately, that made him happy. Sometimes he would walk by old friends and wonder what happened when they became nothing to him. It was a sad thought but he was going to make sure that never happened to him... Hinata would always be in his heart...

"So, how are you?" Kiba asked, his voice slipping a bit. The girl with the pearl eyes shrugged. She could tell you her day. She saw the boy she loves kissing another girl, one of her best friends being that girl, she was tired of waiting, and what hurt the most? Knowing that she had to give up on him. That he wasn't worth it. That maybe she could lose a friendship and that her heart was broken...

"Fine, and you?" She lied. Lieing is easy then telling the truth but it always hurts more. The boy shrugged, as well. He also could tell you about his day. His one true love's crush was making out with another girl, expecting him not to tell said girl, and knowing that said love was walking beside him made it all the worse. But their she was and he was going to make the most of it.

"Confusing..." Kiba murmured. Hinata looked up to him and nodded. She could tell Kiba...he could be trusted with this and he would never tell...

" I saw Naruto kissing another girl..." Hinata slowly told Kiba. Her face never once looking up form the ground. Tears started to trickle down Hinata's face. Each tear was one for him and then one tear was for a new beginning...one tear was one of happiness... one to move on...

"Kiba, he was perfect...he just didn't know it... He was it all...it just didn't know it... I loved him... he just didn't know it..." Hinata was full out bawling now but she held on to Kiba, he made her feel safe.

"So? He didn't deserve you... You are pretty. You have a good head on you shoulders and when you smile.. It's amazing... That look in your eyes... I wish you would look at me with them..." Kiba murmured to Hinata and for the first time in Hinata's life someone made her feel beautiful... and just simply amazing... She wanted this love to last and never break...

"Everything happens for a reason... I'm just glad it happened and you were here.." Hinata murmured as she held on to Kiba.

"Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm?" Kiba asked still trying to take it all in.

" Let's be nothing, I hear it lasts forever..." Hinata smiled as she rose a little to kiss Kiba. He kissed her slowly back and she knew that she wanted to be nothing with Kiba way more then she ever wanted to be anything with Naruto.

_And she knew he would be there to make sure she never was broken again_

And all the other one needed was right ion front of them and in the end walking alone brought them together and being nothing was how they fell in love.

* * *

My first good one shot!! Review!! ( I think it is good . ) 


End file.
